Birth, Betrayal and Blood
by sunnymadden
Summary: It started out as a simple blood donation for Jan Brady. Little did she know that she would get the biggest shock of her life but also make Mike open up about a big secret that could rock his boys' world, too. In progress!
1. Chapter 1

"How could you do that to me?" Jan asks in a rage of adrenaline and tears.

"Honey, I..." Carol tries to exclaim but her own tears are making it harder to speak.

The conversation is too much for Mike. Carol and Jan were upstairs in the bedroom while he was catching up on work in the office. Oh boy, he thinks as he sets his pencil down. He knew something was up with Jan ever since dinner. The awkward situation that had occured only an hour ago at the family table was all he could think as he slowly walked up the stairs.

**"I gave blood today," Jan announced at the dinner table.**

**"Oh you did go through with it, good!" Mike said pleased as he dished out mashed potatoes on his plate. "You know you will be doing a lot of good by donating your blood. You could even save a life."**

**"I gave blood last year when I was still in Junior High," stated Marcia.**

**"Me too," said Greg, chiming in.**

**"They gave me a blood test when I had my tonsils out," said Cindy.**

**"Can we not talk about blood? It's grossing me out!" Peter exclaims with a mouth full of food.**

**"Yeah! Me too!" Bobby exclaims following suit.**

**"Your food you're still chewing on is grossing me out!" Jan fires back.**

**"Too bad!" Peter says while gnawing off a piece of roast beef to make her mad.**

**"That's gross!" Jan says kicking him under the table.**

**"Jan!" It was Carol's turn to be mad. "Leave the table."**

**"But Mom, Peter was the one who..."**

**"Yes and he was wrong , but you have to learn how to react to such things. You can come back when everyone's finished. Alice will heat your plate back up."**

**That was when Jan put her cloth napkin back on the tablecloth and slowly began to walk away.**

**"Hey, Jan," Marcia calls before Jan can make it up the stairs.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"What was your blood type?"**

**"AB+"**

**"Mine is O."**

**"Yeah, I think mine is too," Cindy says chiming in.**

**"Mine is B-," Greg says joining the conversation.**

Mike noticed Jan wasn't listening by that point. She shot her mother a look and ran up the stairs before her siblings could miss her. Mike knew this day would come. It was Carol's biggest secret that he swore he would never tell until Carol was ready to talk to Jan about it. At the time, Mike said if you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine. So hers was that she knew her first husband was a cheater shortly after Marcia's first birthday. Carol felt so hurt that she went and cheated on him. Karma was the one who got Carol when she became pregnant from a fling she had with of all people: his boss. Carol has said she will never, ever regret having Jan but will always regret the fling she had with that boss. Her husband had found out after Cindy turned two at a company party. His boss had to much to drink and spilled the beans. Carol came clean with the truth the next morning; Jan wasn't his daughter. He left that evening. He pulled the girls aside to say goodbye to them. While he was leaving, all he had to say to Carol was that he can't even look at Jan anymore.

He finally opened the door to see Carol and Jan sobbing in each other's arms. He goes over to them and wraps his arms around each of their shoulders.

"Mom told me everything," Jan says looking up at Mike.

"I figured," he says giving her a kiss on the temple. Jan turns away from her mother and gives Mike a hug.

"I love you so much," she says crying once again crying into his shoulder.

"I love you, too, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"What a day."

That was all Carol could say as she got ready for bed. She was getting into her normal bedtime routine. She had already washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then sat down in front of her dresser mirror and began to take off her jewlery; almost every single piece except for her wedding band. As she did this, she normally thought of how she wanted a mother's ring with all six of the kids birthstones. This night was however different. Explaining everything that happened to Jan made all her wounds feel fresh again. She buried her face in her hands and cried for what seemed like the umpteenth time that night.

"Come to bed, honey," Mike said from the bed. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Jan is going to be scarred for the rest of her life," Carol says crawling into her side.

"She's going to be fine," Mike says putting his book down and wrapping his arms around her. "She knows she's loved."

"I simply cannot imagaine my life without Jan," she says melting into her husband while she gently weeps. "I love her so much. She has truly been an angel child. The very night I told him I was pregnant with her, he wanted to divorce me. He said that this child was a sign that he really should stay..."

"He didn't in the long run though, did he?" Mike said getting furious as Carol began to re-tell the sad story.

"That's what really packed a wallop when he finally did though! He stayed for her and when it turns out she wasn't really his, it devastated him. He even stopped cheating for her."

"How do you know?"

"He actually came home from the office on time. He would always call when he was going to be late. He started to spend more time at home. It was a sharp contrast to how things were when it was just baby Marcia and I."

"Listen to me," he says taking her face in his hands. "That man did more harm to Jan than you could ever do to her. You didn't have to have her, but you did. You could have left her just like he did, but you didn't. You chose to love her and take care of her. Do you feel like a bad mom, now?"

Carol then took a deep breath and smiled up at her husband. No words had to be spoken now. She simply kissed him and stayed in his warming embrace. There was simply no better place to be than where she was at this moment. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep but Mike would stay awake for most of that night. He would be up wondering about his own secret. He thought how unfortuantely it was time to come clean about Bobby's story. Could Bobby and his brother's handle it? It almost didn't matter to Mike anymore. He felt he owed it to Carol and Jan seeing as how brave they were about their ordeal. It was time for Mike Brady to be brave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mike!"

He turned around when he heard his wife's name. He was in his old house on Jasmine Lane; all the way across town from Clinton Avenue. He looked down on himself to find he was sitting at the breakfast table. Strange, he thought, it was only three years ago that he sat at here eating his "last breakfast" with his boys before the wedding.

"Mike!"

"Where are you?"

"In Bobby's room."

"What are you doing in there?"

"Think about it, dumbass!"

Mike just threw his head back and laughed. That was Liz for you; a warm, loving soul but could deliver a real zinger at any time. Her assertiveness never scared Mike; it was what attracted him to her. She loved to tell jokes and make people laugh, even if it was at your own expence. Mike was always man enough to take a ribbing once in a while. Didn't hurt that it was usually followed by a kiss later.

"Well, don't you want to see me? I can come and go at my own free will, you know."

"So can I!" Mike shouts with a smile on his face as he makes way to Bobby's old bedroom.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I might!"

"You've missed me and you know it!"

He had entered the room by the time she said that. She was sitting on Bobby's bed looking exactly like she had on their wedding day. Her princess Grace style wedding gown fit her like a glove. Her long, curly red hair flowing down to her petite and perky breasts. The deep purple eyeshadow accentuated her green eyes. Her pink shimmery lips looked like it belonged on the face of an angel. Liz was an angel and Mike did miss her very much.

It was then that Liz got up and wrapped her arms around him and gently gave him a kiss on the lips. Mike kissed her back and let his arms hug her around her tiny waist. He leaned his face up against her neck and recognized that signature scent of hers: Shocking. He was shocked about how much being able to touch her again made him feel this euphoric. He repressed a lot of longing for her when he married Carol and began his new life. He was shocked as he began to cry at the thought of this being all a dream and he would wake up without her again. Teardrops began to splash on the nape of her neck in which he had kissed.

"I still love you, Liz," he told her not letting go.

"I love you, too, Mike. It's okay."

"I needed to hear that from you."

"I know. Remember when I was dying and I said that whenever you needed me I would come back to you? Well, here I am."

"You were always a woman of your word," he says finally stepping back and looking at her. She, too, had tears in her eyes as she looked adoringly back at him. They let each other just stare until Liz stepped up, took his face in her hands, and gave him a final kiss on the forhead. Then it was over.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up, Dad?"

This had been the moment Mike had been dreading all day. Bobby was coming into the den so he and him could have "the talk." He thought of the dream with Liz last night and that gave him a sense of strength; knowing that she was with them through this. Carol was with them too but this wasn't her cross to bear. This was between Mike, Liz and Bobby. Mike was sure in his heart that Carol understood this.

"Come sit on my lap," Mike says patting his knee, not really looking at him.

"Are you nuts? I'm too big for that!" Bobby squealed.

"You're plenty light enough."

"Well okay," Bobby says finally crawling into Mike's lap. Mike gives him a backwards hug and kiss on the cheek. "This is so babyish!"

"You'll always be my baby," Mike says gently squeezing him a little harder.

"C'mon Dad," he says squirming out of Mike's embrace. "Talk to me like a man. I'm nine years old, already!"

"Okay, sorry," Mike says giving a little chuckle.

"So what's the deal? Can we get my punishment over with so I can go to the park and play?"

"Okay," Mike says taking in a deep breath. "You're not being punished though."

"Oh really," Bobby says taking a seat on the sofa, now intrigued.

"Bobby, I never told you that you had a sister..."

"Dad, I know, I have three. Marcia, Jan and Cindy. Remember them?"

That kind of broke the ice for Mike a little bit. Bobby was always the comedian of the family. He was always funny without even trying to be funny. Blessed with a sharp, dry wit just like his mother.

"I mean before them."

"Dad," Bobby says flabbergasted. "You're freaking me out..."

"When your mom was expecting you, we were really expecting twins. We didn't know until the last minute. Your sister was in the back of you the whole time and the doctor's never caught on. I wish you could have seen the happiness on your mother's face when a baby girl unexpectedly showed up. She waited for her for so long..."

"What happened to her?"

"She died. She took one breath. One breath..." Mike couldn't control his tears at that point. Bobby always tried to be tough and hide his emotions. Watching his father break down gave Bobby permission to let go. Wiping tears away from his eyes, Bobby walked back over to his father and wrapped his arms around him. Mike did the same to him and they stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

"Dad," Bobby finally spoke up.

"Yeah, son?"

"Can I sit on your lap again?"


	5. Chapter 5

Mike and Carol called for a family meeting for later that night. All the kids shuddered at the news; they hated family meetings. They would spend all of their dinner hour wondering what was going to be said this time. Did someone do something that was going to get everyone in trouble? Did a relative die? Maybe it was good news. Like maybe there would be a new addition to the family? No one would know until the last piece of chocolate cake was eaten and Alice came by to collect the dessert dishes. Then it was off to the family room.

The children were full of apprehension and worry but walked slow all the same. As much as they wanted this to be over, they didn't want it to begin. They took their usual seats on the sofa and took deep breaths. They looked on as Mike and Carol stood before them with their arms crossed. Not a good sign, some of the children noted.

"Jan and Bobby, you are excused from this meeting," Mike excused them with the opening of the door.

Jan and Bobby looked at each other, suprised as everyone else. There was relief on Jan and Bobby's part. They gladly got up and walked out of the room.

"I wonder what they want to talk to the other four about?" Bobby asked Jan as soon as the door was shut.

"I honestly don't know," Jan admitted as she sat at the breakfast table. Bobby took a seat next to her and just shrugged his shoulders. They planned on sitting there until it was over but it wasn't long before curiousity got the better of them. They both got up and got over by the door to listen.

"So Jan is only our half-sister?"

That was the first thing they heard as soon as they got close enough. Bobby turned to Jan in shock and noted how her face sunk into a depressing tone.

"She is still your sister," they heard their mom say. "I'm still her mother. Just because she happened to have a different father doesn't make a difference."

"Does our dad know?"

"Yes, he does."

Jan began to cry from hurt and embarassment. Bobby couldn't believe what he was hearing. He wrapped his arms around her, he felt so bad for her.

"Which brings us to Bobby..." they heard Mike say.

"Oh, God," Bobby said still in his sister's arms.

"What is it Bobby?"

That was when Jan heard the story of the sister the boys had but lost. Jan thought that was the most tragic thing she'd ever heard. It only made her hug her brother tighter. Bobby had begun to cry himself. Lord knows it had to hurt to hear of his sister.

"I love you, Bobby," Jan said.

"I know, Jan, I love you, too."

That was when the door flew open, almost knocking Jan and Bobby to the floor. They looked up and saw the tears flowing down their sibling's faces. It was rather awkward for a minute. No one really knew what to say or how to react to what happened. It wasn't until Marcia stepped forward, pulled Jan into a hug and kissed her cheek. Jan accepted the embrace and kissed her sister back.

"I still love you, Jan," Cindy said tugging on Jan's shirt. Jan then picked up Cindy and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," Peter said not really wanting to get as affectionate as his sisters.

"Yeah, sorry bud," Greg said giving Bobby's head a rub.

Bobby remained quiet and looked at his brothers and then back to his sisters. How could everything feel the same yet feel so different at the same time?


	6. Chapter 6

**Rose's whisper good night 'neath the silvery light.**

**Asleep in the dew, they hide from our view.**

**When the dawn peepeth through, God will wake them and you.**

**When the dawn peepeth through, God will wake them and you...**

The words and melody played in Bobby's ears as he lay in the grass. He assumed he was in the middle of some vast meadow. The green of the grass, the white of the clouds, and the blue of the sky was so vibrant and colorful. The air was warm and windy and the soil was warm and welcoming. Bobby felt at peace and never wanted to leave wherever he was.

"Brahm's Lullaby" slowly drifted away into the sunny abyss and was replaced by what sounded like a little girl's laughter. Bobby was not disturbed by this at all. Whoever this girl was, she had the best laugh ever, so he thought. It was a laugh he did not quite recognize, yet it was so familiar all at once. The laughter got closer and closer until he saw a foot come out of nowhere and stomp right on his face.

"Hey," Bobby said grabbing his face in pain. "What in the world was that for? I don't even know you!"

"Oh yeah you do!"

It was a little girl after all. She had a very high-pitched, squeaky voice. Almost identical to Minnie Mouse. Bobby bolted up to get a glimpse of her but could not see her.

"Where'd you go? There's no way you can run that fast!"

He got no response.

"I asked you a question," Bobby said now getting agitated. "Where did you go?!"

"I guess looking back is not a strong suit of yours," the little girl finally replied. Bobby turned around and there she was. Bobby felt a surge of love when he saw her. She had strawberry blond hair, sapphire eyes, and a million freckles that dotted her heart shaped face. She wore a white Sunday dress with a matching white sunbonnet adorned with a sunflower in the middle.

"You found me!" The little girl exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Bobby.

"I didn't even know I was looking for you," Bobby said dumbfounded.

"Of course you weren't, silly! I've been with you the whole time!"

"Oh, I'll never understand girls!"

"Speaking of girls, tell Cindy I said hi."

"Cindy? You know my sister?"

"Yes. I know your whole family. They're a great bunch but I spend as much time with Cindy as I do you."

"Are you some kind of kid angel or something?"

"You could say that..."

There was an awkward pause after that. The little girl stood there staring at him as if he were waiting for him to get it. Then there was a moment where the sun hit her face and that was when he noticed exaclty who she was. It was his sister. They found each other and he was now feeling a happiness that he never expierienced before. She kissed his cheek and then began to scamper off.

"Where you going? Don't leave me!" Bobby hollered for her.

"I've never left you. Just say my name I'll come back to you."

"Well what is it?"

"Elizabeth!"

"That's Mom's name!"

"I know. They didn't name me so I decided to share hers."

He watched as she ran down the grassy hill and into the day; then he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and they felt wet. He must have been crying while he was dreaming. Oh, but that was the best dream ever. He must have slept most of the night because it was now daylight with the sun streaming through the window. The warmth of the sun put Bobby back in a state of dreamy bliss and he ended up falling back into sleep.

**Slumber sweetly, my dear, for the angels are near,**

**To watch over you the silent night through.**

**And to bear you above to the dreamland of love.**

**And to bear you above to the dreamland of love.**


	7. Chapter 7

It was on a sunny, breezy day that Jan Brady finally started to feel better. She put on her favorite purple tee shirt and her favorite pair of blue jeans with a smile on her face. A simple brush through her waist long hair and she was ready to roll. It was a Saturday and that meant she could go anywhere she pleased as long as it was not too far away from her home. She decided that a trip to the neighborhood park would be the perfect place to spend this lovely day.

She told Carol what she was up to and promised to be home by one for lunch. Carol gave the okay and the good-bye cheek kiss; Jan was free. The walk to the park was rather peaceful which turned out to be the opposite when she reached her destination. The park seemed full of kids who apparently had the same idea that she had. They were mostly in groups and playing basketball or one on one tennis. Surprisingly, there wasn't a lot of kids on the swings. Perfect by Jan because that's all she really wanted to do anyway; the swings were her favorite park attraction.

Jan sat down as she at first began to rock slowly back and forth on her swing. She turned and looked at some of the father's playing with their children and it kind of pained her inside. She was getting stronger though, and the sting started to go away faster and faster.

**"You know what?" Jan thought to herself. "I have a dad and his name is Mike. I love Mike. He does love me. He chooses to love me even after all that has happened to me. If his fatherly love is all I have, then I'm set."**

Sending herself that positive energy gave her physical energy. She was starting to rock on the swing harder and harder as she began to soar higher and higher. She felt like she was a bird ready for lift off. She felt a surge of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. The smile she had on this morning came back to her face and never left even after her feet had touched the ground again.

"Hey!" Jan heard a little girl cry out. That was when Jan felt something at her feet. It was a bright pink dodge ball with a girl's name on it: Gina Martin. Martin? That little girl's last name was all she could think about.

"Miss, can I have my ball back, please?" A little girl asked, breaking Jan's concentration. Jan looked up and was flabbergasted by her. She was the spitting image of Cindy only she wore her hair down and was taller. The puzzled and shocked look on Jan's face must have scared the little girl because she grew wide eyed.

"Are you Gina?" Jan finally asked.

"Yes, I am. Can I please have it back?"

"Gina!" Jan heard a familiar man call out. The man spotted her and began walking to towards them. As the man got closer and closer, Jan gasped and a silent tear escaped from her eye. She found her father.

"Gina, what have I told you about talking to strangers..."

That was when he looked at Jan and stopped. Tony Martin found his daughter.

"I know I shouldn't Dad, but I..."

"Gina, go get in the car," Tony ordered, never looking away from Jan.

"What's going on?"

"Just get in the car, Gina. Everything's all right."

Jan looked on as Gina did as their father said. When she was out of eyesight, Jan looked back at him. She noticed he was letting a few tears flow himself. She wanted to run to him but she was frozen, she couldn't move. Tony finally got down to her level, put her face in his hands and kissed her cheek. Jan smelt his familiar cologne and knew there was no mistaking him. That was when he finally spoke up.

"Hi, Sweetheart."


	8. Chapter 8

"What time is it?"

That was all that Jan could allow herself to ask at this point. All the shock of the past several days slowly began to punch her one by one in the stomach. Overwhelming emotions of sadness, rage and love pulsed through her veins all at the same time. It was such a rush that she was trying to shut herself down. She was thinking of her family and that noon curfew she promised for lunch.

"Ten after noon," Tony replied. "Got to go somewhere?"

"Yeah," Jan said finally getting herself off the swing. "I'm going home for lunch."

"I can drive you home, darling. Just tell me where to go."

"I'd rather walk home, thanks anyway," she says turning for home.

"It's the least I can do for you."

That ticked Jan off. It was the least he could do for her? She looked back at him square in the eye and was going to let him have a piece of her mind.

"Where do you get off?"

Tony was shocked at that outburst. His little Jan who was so quiet and obedient was now a big girl and fighting back.

"Well, honey I..."

"Listen," she said raising her voice a little more. "I don't want you doing me any favors."

"It's not a favor. I'm your father and..."

"Ha!" Jan laughed in his face.

"Not going to argue with you," Tony said, solemnly giving up.

"No sense in it. Besides, it's not the first time you've ever given up on me."

"Daddy!" They both turned to see Gina yell out from the car. "What's taking you so long?"

"I'll be right there," Tony says walking away from Jan.

"Hey wait," Jan calls out.

"Yeah?" Tony replies, turning around in a hopeful manner.

"How old is Gina?"

"She's ten," he replies with a heavy sigh. Jan gives him a sly smile. Gina was ten and Cindy was eight. Mike Brady always said when something didn't add up, start subtracting.

"Have fun with her."

She turned on her heels and began to run home. She just focused on the road ahead and never looked back. The jumble of emotions that she felt were still all in there. She was trying to be strong but the tears came out anyway. She felt terrible about feeling terrible; she told herself she was going to be happy again. Once again, the man who was supposed to be her father messed things up. Through her heavy sobs, she pushed forward and didn't stop until she reached the patio. At the sliding glass door, she collapsed into the arms of the man who deserved to be called her father.

"Are you okay?" He asks her tenderly.

"I saw my father today," she replied hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure how he would react to that.

"I love you," Mike finally said with a kiss on her cheek.

That was all Jan needed to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tell me what happened, honey," Carol sweetly asked Jan who was now up in her room along with Marcia and Cindy.

"Well," Jan swallowed. This was going to be tough but she knew she had to tell them. She just hoped that seeing as how Mike was okay, they would be okay, too.

"Well?!" Cindy exclaimed in excitement.

"Cindy!" Marcia said while nudging her sister in disapproval.

"Cindy, sweetheart, try to be patient, okay?" Carol politely asked her youngest.

"Okay, mom," Cindy promised while giving her nudged arm a rub.

"Go ahead, Jan," Carol says, giving the spotlight back to Jan.

"Okay," Jan said while taking another deep breath. "I went to the park like I said I would. I swung on the swingset the whole time. When I grounded myself back down, I felt something nudge at my feet. I picked up the ball and saw the name "Gina Martin."

"Who's Gina Martin?" Marcia asked out loud.

"Think about it, Marc. What was our last name before Brady?"

There was a long awkward silence. Jan wasn't sure if they honestly couldn't figure it out or they could but didn't want to admit it out loud right now. She then ultimately continued with her story.

"Anyway, when the little girl came to me to get her ball back, this man came over and sure enough it was him."

"Tony? You saw Tony?" Carol asked, gasping out loud.

"Yes, mom."

"You saw Daddy?" Cindy asked wide-eyed.

"I can't believe it," Marica stated, equally wide-eyed.

"So what happened?"

"He kissed me," Jan went on with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. "He was being so nice to me, Mom. I want to love him, I guess I still do but I don't know. I got angry and told him off. I'm really angry, too. Angry that he left all of us. Angry because I'm the reason..."

"Honey," Carol says with a firm tone. "I told you a million times that you are not responsible for his selfish actions."

"I know," Jan says a little quieter. "I know my head knows, I just wish my heart could get it."

"But, who's Gina?" Cindy asks while Carol envelopes Jan into a hug.

"Our ten year old sister," Jan says while crying into her mother's shoulder.

"What?!" They both exclaim at the same time.

"Girls," Mike said with a knock on the door.

"Come in, Mike," Carol permits.

"Girls, come downstairs and watch the news."

"Since when do we have to watch the news?" Cindy asks, snapping out of her state of shock.

"Just come down."

All the girls including Carol obeyed and went downstairs. All the way down they wondered what in the world could be so important? Has the Vietnam war finally come to an end? Did a new war start? Was inflation getting worse? What has President Nixon done now? They saw that it wasn't global but local news that got Mike's attention. It was a bulletin announcing that earlier that afternoon that a father and daughter, named Tony and Gina Martin, were killed in a two- car collision around twenty after noon that day. They all stood there frozen in shock. All except Mike who went over to Jan, wrapped his arms around her, and didn't let her go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twenty years later...**

Time has a way of healing most wounds. Even the sharpest pain can be dulled though the scar will remain. It can also bring out the best and the worst a person can be. One can either let their past define them; filling them up in rage or bitterness. Or one can let it strenthen them; lifting them up into more loving, compassionate people. At other times, there can be a whole rainbow of emotions that can only be referred to as "the grieving process."

In a lot of ways, Carol and Mike had to watch each of their children go through this process. All six of them had to deal with the loss of a parent and a loss of a sibling. Each gender side had dealt with these differently than the other. The boys went to the funeral of their beloved mother; the girls never went to their father's. They didn't want to go and Mike and Carol both decided that it was best that they did what they felt was right. Tony sure didn't do right by three of his daughters; especially poor Jan. Poor Bobby lost a twin sister, but that sweet dream he had all those years ago reassured him that she was always with everyone.

"Tell me what she looked like again," Mike asked Bobby as he lay in bed with the family around him.

"Kind of like me, Dad," Bobby said with tears streaming down his face.

"Beautiful girl," Mike says with a little smile. "I have such a beautiful boy."

"Thanks, Dad," Bobby says, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh gee, thanks Dad," Peter said trying to light the mood. Everyone chuckles, including the girls.

"I'm a lucky man," he says closing his eyes and smiling up to the heavens. "I have such a beautiful family. I love all of you so much."

"Hey, Dad," Jan says, sobbing.

"Don't cry, sweetheart," he tells her in a comforting tone.

"I just to thank you for being such a good Dad."

"You're a good girl, baby. It was my honor to be your father."

"I'll help sing Jan's praises," Carol says while climbing in the bed with him. "Thank you for being their father. Thank you for being my husband."

"I couldn't have asked for a better life," proclaims Mike.

"You mean wife," Carol says, forcing a giggle.

"That too. I just love you..."

He acted like he wanted to say more but he couldn't get the words out. It was Mike Brady's time to go home. He proclaimed his love for his family on Earth but now it was time to go to his angel family. The first person he saw was Liz standing at the gates in her wedding dress. He ran to her and enveloped her in a long awaited hug. Over the corner of her shoulder, he saw his little girl. She came to him just as she came to Bobby in his dream. He immediately lets go of Liz to embrace his daughter that he never got to hold in his lifetime. As soon as he picked her up, she said the same thing she said to Bobby:

"You found me!"


End file.
